Forged in Dragon's Fire
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Vale had fallen and Salem's Grimm dragons were spreading. Strike them down and they rise again. The solution provided by Djinn herself? "Find Jaune Arc, find him and you find your salvation." His friends and teachers set off tofind the student who was expelled in his first year, and bring him back to Remnant. Jaune/dragonborn pairing (dragonborn is Sylgja)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just in case it isn't clear going in, this story diverges from canon during season's one and two which affected the timeline until they came to Skyrim. I'll try to have every change explained in the first chapter or two but don't expect every event to be the same before they came looking for Jaune. **

Forged in Dragon's Fire

Chapter 1

-Ruby-

Frowning, Ruby sat around the campfire with her team and Professor Ozpin, the massive pine trees around far different from what she was used to seeing back on Remnant. Her friends looked just as uncomfortable with where they were as she did, this cold harsh land lacking the amenities they were used to with Remnant, even the air smelt different.

Hearing a twig snap, Ruby's head shot up, eyes wide and fearful of what they might have to do if _more_ bandits had found them, of the stains that she had feared would never come out of Crescent Rose's blade. "At ease." Hearing the voice of the stern but caring professor Goodwitch, Ruby relaxed, her team doing the same as the deputy headmistress of Beacon entered with Nora, Ren, and Pyrrah.

"Glynda." The gray-haired headmaster sighed in relief at seeing the powerful huntress, "Did you have any luck in your search?"

"No. There was no sign of him in Whiterun with the 'Companions' we'd heard about." Professor Goodwtich shook her head, "By your question I assume you had no luck either?"

"The dunce hadn't gone to the magic college like Ruby thought he would." Weiss scoffed, ignoring the angry glares from some of those around the campfire, the Atlas native having never given up her disdain for Jaune even after his expulsion.

"So we have nothing." Ozpin clenched his fists tightly around his cane, the man's expression stormy at having an answer but no solid direction.

"I wouldn't say that." The voice of the third and final fully trained huntsman in their repertoire called out from above them as Ruby looked up to see her Uncle alighted on a branch, flask in hand, "Found out about the country's local hero. Someone called 'The Dragonborn' who has the power to permanently kill a dragon by devouring their soul."

"That could solve our problem." Ozpin's eyes gleamed, "That has to be it! Do you know where they are?"

"Only other thing I heard besides what they could do was that they lived in a village called Shor's Stone. We can take a carriage to 'Riften' and then head North." Qrow smirked, "I found a bandit camp and liberated them of enough gold to get us that far."

"Finally, some good news." Glynda looked relieved before snarling as she slapped at a bug when it bit her neck, "We can find Mr. Arc and get back to civilization." While everyone around her dissolved into debate and argument, Ruby thought back to the situation that had led them to being where they were.

-Flashback-

Sitting around the table of Professor Ozpin's Mistral home, Ruby and her friends looked forward eagerly as Professor Ozpin pulled out a blue and golden lantern from his bag, a tiny seemingly insignificant trinket that they had all travelled halfway across the world to find. "Alright Oz, we're all here and we have the lamp. Will you tell us what the damn thing does already?" Uncle Qrow sighed, taking a deep pull from his flask.

"This is one of the four relics," Ozpin paced the room as the lantern began glowing, floating out from their aged headmaster's hand and growing in midair, "specifically the relic of Knowledge. Everyone hundred years it can answer any three questions that aren't about the future. We still have two."

"We could find out how to kill the Grimm Dragons." Professor Goodwitch picked up why they had come for it first. The Grimm Dragons, the most horrifying Grimm Ruby had ever seen. Cinder had let one loose during the Vytal festival, the massive beast able to create Grimm with its very presence as they dropped from its skin like sweat. The worst part though, was that even if you killed them, they just put themselves back together eventually. Salem had only woken up two so far, but Ruby was positive that there were more coming.

"Precisely." Ozpin nodded and put his hand on the lamp, "Djinn." He spoke clearly and firmly as blue mist began to escape the lamp and formed a very pretty and _very_ naked blue lady. Ignoring her Uncle's whistle at the sight, and Professor Goodwitch hitting him for it, Ruby focused as Ozpin approached the spirit who just frowned at him.

"Hello again old man." She seemed to be almost scowling at Ozpin, "Come to use me again before tossing me into another hole?"

"I have questions Djinn." Ozpin ignored her barbs, "How do we slay the Grimm Dragons?"

"_You_ can't," Djinn smirked, "none of you can."

"Who can?" Ruby blurted out desperately, realizing only after she did so that she had just used the last of the questions for the current century.

"A much better question." Djinn nodded to her, "You must head to the land known as Skyrim, a world beyond your own. Head to the ruins of the Emerald forest to activate its portal, head to that frozen war-torn land and find Jaune Arc. Find him, and you find your salvation." With that, Djinn faded back into the lamp as the room exploded into a flurry of shouts and questions.

-End Flashback-

Shaking herself, Ruby looked about, having been lost in her memories for so long she hadn't realized they had gotten onto one of the carriages and were heading to the south eastern corner of the country. "I'm telling you, Jaune's the dragonborn." Nora was insisting to Weiss as they sat in the back of the carriage, "Our Fearless leader has become a Bonafide badass! A legendary hero! Don't be jealous you missed your chance with him back at Beacon." The orange hammer master stuck her tongue out at Weiss who scowled with disgust.

"Bah! That buffoon is likely just this hero's servant. There's no way anyone as incompetent as that cheat was able to become a hero." Weiss scoffed, the dust heiress having taken the revelation of Jaune's transcripts, and subsequent expulsion from Beacon and disownment from his father, as proof of how much Jaune was worth in her eyes.

"Well we'll know soon enough so pipe down." Qrow grumbled, the man running a whetstone down the edge of his weapon Harbinger in its sword form, "What we _should_ be focusing on is how we convince him to help us."

"We could offer him a date with Weiss-Cream?" Yang offered only to flinch at the murderous glare Weiss sent her way, "Okay, that's a no."

"I will speak with him," Ren contributes much to Ruby's shock, the ninja of team JNPR having stopped speaking to almost everyone but his own team after Jaune's expulsion, the two having been like brothers, "I will ask him to help."

"_We _will." Pyrrah shakes her head, as Nora laughs happily and hugs her friends, the orangette having been in a nonstop cheer since learning they were going to find Jaune. The rest of the journey to Riften was spent in silence as everyone contemplated what they would do once they met Jaune again.

"Alright, everybody off." Their driver called back once they finally got the large walled city.

"Can you point us to which direction Shor's Stone is?" Professor Goodwitch asked the driver for the carriage as the man got out to check his horses, other riders and carriages surrounding them at the city stables.

"I can take you." A new voice pipped up as they looked over to see a beautiful woman loading some bags onto a carriage. She had ebony black hair and pale skin, her pants were leather with boots coming up to her knee while her top was seemed more aesthetic and less like the leather armor of her pants or the jacket she wore given the thicker portions and pockets they had. At the woman's back were a pair of black axes. One final detail she saw that she knew would just make her Uncle sad was the shiny wedding ring on her finger. "Name's Sylgja, I'm heading there myself, so I don't mind dropping you off at the town."

"We would greatly appreciate it." Professor Goodwitch smiled gratefully to the woman as everyone loaded into the back of her carriage which was full of chests and sacks, tossing the woman the rest of the gold Uncle Qrow had taken from the bandits. The drive was spent in near silence as everyone wasn't sure what to say with the apparently friendly stranger, hoping it wasn't some bandit trap that would lead them to having to k…to kill her. Ruby shuddered at the thought of all the blood she had seen spilt since they had come to Skyrim.

"Here we are, Shor's Stone." Their benefactor smiled as they pulled up to the mining village that lay nestled in the shadow of a large fort.

"Thank you." Ozpin nodded as everyone disembarked, heading towards the town tavern to try and gather information on where to find the local hero while the woman drove off somewhere else in town. In the tavern, they let her Uncle take lead as he bought drinks and chatted up the bartenders, finding out that the Dragonborn lived in town, was a woman, and that she lived with her family and their retainers just at the edge of town.

"Look for the shop next to the collection of houses, can't miss it." The bartender nodded to them, pointing which direction it was, apparently not surprised at all of people coming to ask something of the hero.

"Thanks." Qrow tossed the man an extra couple gold pieces as they walked out, Weiss smug at the notion of Jaune being a retainer while Nora was sulking that Jaune wasn't the big hero. They found the shop without too much difficulty, the building was large and beside an absolutely massive wood and stone house, a collection of carriages and horses at the stables.

Steeling herself, Ruby walked toward the door, her steps growing faster at the thought of finding her fist friend at Beacon again, said friend's teammates joining her as they opened the door. The shop inside was full of everything she had seen in Skyrim and more. She saw weapons and armor, potions and books, food and alchemy ingredients, gems and jewelry. But most importantly, standing behind the counter in a black fur trimmed cloak was Jaune…a Jaune who was older than he should have been.

"J-Jaune?" Pyrrah gasped out at seeing the taller, older, and clearly _stronger_ Jaune Arc.

"Guys?!" Jaune was just as slack jawed, "How…what?!"

"Jaune, you know them?" a familiar voice asked as Sylgja stepped out of the back room, adjusting a necklace she was putting on, now out of her armor and wearing a very form fitting and accentuating outfit. Her wedding ring was still there, a ring Ruby saw a twin for on Jaune's finger. The pieces began piecing themselves together in her mind as she stared wide eyed.

"They're the people I told you about from my world, the ones I went to school with." Jaune turned to the woman who narrowed her eyes.

"I see. So tell me, why have you come to find my husband?"

**AN: to those who want to know, Sylgja's armor was custom (the jacket was a thief guild jacket I found an image for, will be on Facebook page for my stories) and her axes are both black but in the design of glass one handed axes. Sylgja's casual clothes are the tavern clothes Jaune's outfit looks like Ulfric's black fur trimmed cloak. **


	2. Chapter 2

Forged in Dragon's Fire

Chapter 2

-Jaune-

"Husband?" Yang gaped openly which honestly surprised him. From what he had remembered of his old classmates he would have expected a disbelieving statement from Weiss first.

"Well," Ozpin coughed, stepping forward "we came here to ask for help from the pair of you. We need your help back on Remnant."

"We can talk later." Jaune sighed, willing to at least hear the group out, "And that means tomorrow, we have guests coming over for a party tonight so you can either get a room at the inn and return in the morning or stay to enjoy yourselves but if you stay you're helping set things up." He spoke firmly, something that the entire group bar his old team looked stunned at.

"A party?" Yang perked up, "Hell yeah vomit boy!" his eye twitched at the nickname he hadn't heard in years.

"We'll be happy to help." Ruby spoke up quickly, the little reaper having apparently noted his annoyance at the old moniker.

"I'll take them out back so we can get started love." Sylgja smiled and kissed his cheek, "After all, I know there are some introductions that need to be done with your old team back at the house."

"Thanks Syl." Jaune smiled and hugged his wife, running his thumb down her side before turning to his old team, "Come on you three, you're going to like this." Turning to the others he gave them a nod, "We can talk later. For now just follow Sylgja and she'll show you what we need done."

"Mr. Arc I must insist-" Ozpin began only for Qrow to cut him off, placing a hand on the shoulder of the headmaster.

"We'll help kid." The drunken warrior nodded, "Just be prepared to talk to us once this party of yours is over." Nodded, Jaune watched Sylgja lead the group out the back while he took Nora, Ren, and Pyrrah out the front, locking the door behind them.

The click of the door locking seemed to finally snap his old team out of their semi-dazed states as Nora glomped him. "Jaune-Jaune!" she held him tightly, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Nora." He laughed, petting her head, "Although it looks like time was moving differently for me than it did you. How long has it been since I left back in Remnant?"

"Two years." Ren spoke up as Nora got off to let Jaune and Ren share a brotherly hug followed by Pyrrah trying to do her best to out squeeze Nora.

"Huh. It's been ten years for me." Jaune told them, rolling his shoulders to work out any joints that need popping after his old friend's best attempts to break his spine.

"Ten years?!" Pyrrah gaped, "I knew you were older now but…"

"You've grown into yourself." Ren picked up, "And married?"

"Yeah," Jaune gave a small happy laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, "I met Sylgja not longer after I got down here. I needed work so I got a job working at the mines here in town. She had just moved here to make it on her own, so we were the new bloods in the group. We started out as friends but then some giant spiders got into the mine and attacked people. Sylgja had hurt her leg in a fall so I managed to get her out of there. She was the best friend I had in this world, so I was naturally pissed."

"You went fearless leader on the spiders?" Nora asked eagerly, their non reaction to the words 'giant spiders' implying they had likely run into some frostbite spiders already.

"First I unlocked Sylgja's aura after giving her some potions while she slept to recover. Then I went into the mine to kill the spiders. The town was pretty stunned as the guards had refused to do anything and the soldiers at the nearby keep were the same. Either way, we were able to get the mine up and running again. Sylgja recovered quickly thanks to her Aura and the potions so she cornered me afterwards and demanded answers. We began growing closer after that and got married a few years ago." His friends all smiled at that, although Pyrrah's looked strangely sad.

"So why are we going to your house Jaune-Jaune?" Nora asked as he unlocked the door to the massive home he and Sylgja had built together.

"You'll see." He gave them a wide grin, come on." Waving them forward, he led the trio upstairs to a closed room. Opening the door, his friends saw that it was a nursery with a trio of cribs. Holding a finger to his lips for silence, he led the stunned group over to the cribs where three babies slept soundly. "Guys," he whispered, "I want you to meet the triplets, Pyrrah, Ren, and Nora."

-Ruby-

Following Jaune's wife to a field near their house, Ruby looked about, "Um, Miss Sylgja," she began looking for a topic to break the ice, "why are you and Jaune throwing a party?" success!

"We hold one every quarter of the year." The Dragonborn smiled at her, the woman seeming to accept Ruby the most of those who hadn't gone with Jaune, "It's a good way to mark our transitions and enjoy time with our friends from all over."

"Transitions?" Professor Goodwitch asked, walking with team RWBY while Ozpin walked behind to speak with Uncle Qrow.

"My husband and I are adventurers." Sylgja laughed happily, "We used to not really use my old house, just travel from place to place to adventure and fight. Raiding bandit camps, slaying dragons, stopping ancient godly champions bent on ruling the world, the usual. Anyway, once we started having a family we wanted someone to be around to be with them, so we set up a system. For three months I'll be the one out adventuring while Jaune tends the shop and watches the kids. For the next three months it's reversed. For three months after that we both stay home. And for the final three we both go out adventuring while some family friends watch our kids. Whoever's out adventuring usually is able to get home at night thanks to Jaune's summoning maps but not always, so the system is the best thing."

"Kids?!" Weiss had apparently only taken in one word from the woman's explanation, "That Dunce reproduced?"

In a flash, Sylgja had a dagger out with the tip pointed up into Weiss' chin "You are currently a guest in my home you little shit." The woman's happy voice replaced by a cold one "I already don't like you from what stories I heard from when my husband went to your school so don't push it. Understood?"

"She understands!" Ruby spoke up hurriedly for her partner as Sylgja looked the reaper in the eye before nodding and the dagger seemingly disappeared with how fast the woman's hand was.

"Then we won't have any more problems I hope." Sylgja gave a firm look before nodding to a barn, "Come on, there are tables in there that need to be set up out here." As the woman walked off, Ruby and her team rounded on Weiss.

"What is the matter with you?!" Ruby hissed out at her partner, "We need to get their help and you just keep insulting them?! We haven't seen Jaune in two years and it's clearly been longer for them!"

"He's a dunce!" Weiss sniffed back, "That's all he'll ever be. He cheated his way into Beacon and got expelled for it. He probably just hung onto his wife's coattails and is a failure of an 'adventurer'."

"Miss Schnee," Professor Goodwitch snapped, "you will behave this instant or so help me I will leave you in this frostbitten country when we return to Remnant. Am I understood?"

"Besides kid," Qrow walked forward and rolled his eyes at Weiss, "transcripts don't really matter all that much anyway. I got into Beacon with fake ones and now I'm considered one of the strongest Huntsmen in the world."

"W-what?" Weiss gaped, looking as if her entire world view was just cracked at that simple fact.

"It's actually not that uncommon." Ozpin admitted, "It has happened more than one in Vale, isn't unheard of in Mistral, and Vacuou doesn't even use transcripts, you just show up on the first day and if you survive you can stay. Atlas is the only Academy that puts heavy stock on it."

"Oi! Hurry up you lot!" the voice of Sylgja called as they looked over to see the woman carrying a giant wooden table that must have weighed a couple hundred pounds at least as if it was nothing.

"Coming!" Ruby sped towards the Barn with her semblance, seeing more tables like the ones that Sylgja was carrying. Grunting, she worked to lift the table, needing help from Blake and Weiss to lift one. Yang helped Ozpin with a second while Professor Goodwitch started floating the rest out using her semblance.

"There a reason you aren't helping?" Sylgja asked when she noticed Qrow wasn't doing any work.

"Me handling those would be a bad idea. I assume you know of Semblances from our world?" her uncle asked and, when the Dragonborn nodded, continued "Mine is that I literally cause bad luck. Its pretty common for things I'm carrying to just break."

"Ah. Well one of the guests for the party might be able to help you with that, or at least learn to control it given she has her own luck-based abilities." Sylgja nodded, "If you can't do this can you go see if Jaune needs anything?"

"Sure." Qrow nodded and walked towards the house.

"Um…Sylgja?" Ruby shifted awkwardly as the Dragonborn turned to look at her, "Can…can you tell me about your axes?" her eyes sparkled as her inner weapon nerd came out as Sylgja laughed merrily.

"I'd be glad to." Sylgja gave a happy smirk, "I always love getting to praise my husband's handywork after all." Ruby gasped in excited awe as Sylgja began telling her of the amazing axes Jaune had made for her. It was official, Jaune was the coolest friend ever!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I realized I forgot to post the image for Sylgja's armor on my Facebook so it's there now on the Facebook page for my fics. **

**AN2: For those who care to know, there's an AN at the bottom of the chapter that has the full guest list**

**AN3: The person I paired with Balgruff in this is because it's a running ship joke my wife and I have had for so long I can't picture anyone else with him now. **

Forged in Dragon's Fire

Chapter 3

-Ruby-

Looking about the party, Ruby couldn't help but smile as she enjoyed her drink. All around the field outside Jaune's compound were the multitude of guests, all friends and allies that Jaune and his wife had made here in Skyrim. He was accepted here far more than he ever had been back in Remnant. Not to mention the adorable little triplets that he'd named after his team. Although the dragons had admittedly taken some getting used to. "Having fun red?" hearing the voice of Sylgja, Ruby looked up with a big grin.

"Loads." She nodded enthusiastically, having decided that Jaune's wife was her friend by association…and that she hadn't judged her for the weapon nerd thing.

"Good to hear." Sylgja chuckled, "Now come on, Jaune and I wanted to introduce you to some of our friends. They all know about Jaune's past and a lot of em want to meet you and his old team."

"He talked about me?" Ruby blinked surprised as Sylgja led him over to one of the tables where she saw several people sitting about and drinking, except for three kids who looked to be almost teenagers, but they were happily eating sweets.

"Of course he talked about you." A blue cat person, a Khajiit, snorted amused "Jaune told everyone he trusted and befriended about where he came from which meant he would talk about those he knew then."

"And you didn't think he was crazy?" Ruby tilts her head confused as she sits at the table next to a really pretty woman with black hair whose skin was unnaturally pale.

"He's not the first other worldly visitor to our continent." Said woman shrugged, "There's a whole race known as the left-handed elves who came to our world when theirs was ending."

"Heh?" Ruby's expression must have been amusing as Sylgja laughed happily.

"Ease up there Serana, you'll break her brain." Jaune's wife teased the woman who had mentioned dimension hopping elves, "But yeah, this is Serana, she and Inigo; the blue fuzzy asshole over there," Sylgja nodded to the blue Khajiit who responded with a rude hand gesture "are some of the oldest and closest friends Jaune and I made on our adventures."

"Oh, how did you meet Jaune?" Ruby wondered if Jaune had saved them from bandits, or maybe fought a dragon to preserve their village, or something else heroic.

"They found me in prison." Inigo smiled happily.

"And they found me sealed in a crypt and I later tracked them down to ask them to help me kill my father." Serana gave a grin showing some very pointed teeth. The duo started laughing uproariously as Ruby let out a stunned noise and fell out of her seat at those statements.

"Behave you two." The other adult man at the table scolded but it didn't have much heat or heart in it.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist," Serana grinned, "everybody knows the story now, so I haven't had any chances to surprise people like that."

"Her father was a lunatic trying to take over and enslave the world." the final woman at the table shook her head, "And Inigo put himself in prison out of guilt for past actions he has more than since made up for."

"I see." Ruby swallowed nervously as she got back into her seat, social anxiety flaring after that little surprise, "And um…I'm sorry but who…?"

"That's right, you haven't met yet." Sylgja face palmed before nodding to the two, "This is Jarl Balgruff the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun as well as the High King of Skyrim. And she is his lovely wife Nocturnal, Daedric Prince of Night, Darkness, and Luck."

"Prince?" Ruby's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"_Daedric_ Prince little one." Nocturnal corrected with a bemused smirk.

"She's a goddess." Balgruff laughed happily, "There's a few of them here actually." The man, who it only just clicked for Ruby that Sylgja had said was King of the whole country, pointed to another table where several other people were laughing and talking.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-goddess?!" Ruby squeaked wide eyed while the younger teenagers all snickered amused, their features implying they were the kids of the King she was sitting by.

"Tamriel has many gods and goddesses." Nocturnal explained, "Some helped make the world and some didn't. Some are treated with respect and others aren't. Jaune and dead Sylgja work for a few of us as champions."

"I...see." Ruby shook herself and decided to latch onto something more normal to help her have time to process all of this, "Wait you said you had luck powers? Are you the person that Sylgja said could help my Uncle Qrow?"

"Ah him." Nocturnal nodded with a snort, "I gave him a small blessing and a scroll about controlling luck powers to study."

"Last I saw he was chatting up Ingun." Sylgja giggled mischievously "He seemed quite smitten with her." Groaning at her uncle chasing after another pretty woman, like he always seemed to be, Ruby looked about to see how her friends and teachers were handling the party.

Professor Ozpin was talking with the trio of dragons, a sentence Ruby had never thought she'd say, and the four seemed to be in the middle of some sort of debate. Professor Goodwitch meanwhile was sitting with a group of people in robes that were surrounded by books, having what seemed to be 'nerd talk' as Yang would put it.

Said sister was currently in a drinking contest and receiving pitying looks from…well honestly everyone who hadn't just come from Remnant. Blake was talking with a lizard man and his friends and seemed to be getting heated up…meaning she was getting into an argument about racism, lovely. Pyrrah, Nora, and Ren thankfully were just hanging out with Jaune, each holding the baby that was named after them as Jaune took them around to give introductions to all the party goers.

Finally, Ruby found Weiss who seemed to be growing angrier and angrier as she listened to people at the party talk and share stories, nearly everyone involving Jaune and his wife in some way. Ruby winced as she could see what was going to happy at any moment and it wouldn't be pretty. While Yang's temper was like a firework, quick to burst, dramatic, but also wouldn't last for long, Weiss was like an avalanche. Give it the right trigger and it would cause lots of problems and couldn't be stopped. Ruby had been on the receiving end of that anger before and it typically took multiple instances of being proved wrong by someone she saw as an authority pounding a lesson into her head. Even after talking with Professor Port it took lots of time and finding out about what Ozpin had said to Ruby and seeing Ruby work herself to exhaustion several times to get her to ease up on her feelings at not being made the team leader. So far with the situation involving Jaune Weiss had only been told off by an 'authority' the one time so the situation was in no way resolved and this was going to definitely push it over the edge- aaaaaaaand there she goes.

"How did you to this Arc?" Weiss snapped as she stomped over to Jaune and glared up at him, all eyes turning towards the altercation.

"Do what Miss Schnee?" Jaune asked coolly, a single eyebrow raised as Ruby noticed him subtly gesture to his old team not to do anything.

"How did you convince all these people you did any of these things?!" Weiss snapped, her pale face turning red, "You're a dunce! That's all you've ever been and all you ever _will_ be! You're a talentless cheat who didn't deserve to be in Beacon, let along be hailed as some great Hero!"

The various guests looked ready to storm over and tear Weiss a new one before Jaune raised a hand and gave Weiss the most unimpressed snort of disgust Ruby had ever heard, "You're a guest in _my _home you spoiled child, and I owe you nothing." Weiss looked like Jaune just backhanded her after hearing that. Before she could do anything else to, hopefully, diffuse the awkward situation a loud shout was heard. Looking to the source, like everyone else was, Ruby saw one of the countries giants shouting and waving its massive club in the air.

Ruby's hand shot for Crescent Rose, an action mirrored by all of her friends that came on this trip, only for Sylgja to put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry red, Jaune's got this. Hey honey! This one's yours!"

"Jaune's response was a thumb's up as he handed Ren his cup and cloak, calmly walking towards the angry charging giant.

"But he doesn't even have his weapons!" Ruby looked panicked at her friend calmly approaching the dangerous beings that had attacked her and her friends more than once since they got to Skyrim and for no reason that they could ever figure out.

"He doesn't need weapons for something that weak." Sylgja scoffed before grinning and jutting her chin towards Jaune as he took a deep breath.

"Mul Qah Diiv!" Jaune shouted, glowing brightly with aura before the white light of his soul mingled with a rainbow of colors that shaped into dragon like armor. Not a moment later Jaune was charging towards the giant, actually running now before he shouted something else "Wuld Nah Kest!" Jaune shouted again before moving faster than even Ruby could manage at her best, appearing right in front of the Giant as he swung his fist, actually knocking the massive brute back and into the air. "Wuld Nah Kest!" Jaune shouted again, appearing where the giant was going to be before striking him again. Again and again, Jaune shot around, beating the Giant like a ragdoll while glowing like the sun itself.

"Wha…how?" Ruby gaped, awestruck as she watched her friend fight.

"Jaune and I have very different fighting styles." Sylgja answered proudly as she watched her husband go "I'm a rogue, I rely on stealth and my semblance lets me be perfectly aware of everything in my surroundings. Nothing can ever sneak up on me and it helps when I'm doing the sneaking. Jaune's semblance though? He has amplification, he can amplify the body, the aura, magic, anything about a person. That first shout that gave the armor? It's a booster as well so with those two and his own strength? In a straight up fight?" Jaune apparently got tired of batting around the giant that was interrupting the party as he punched the massive being straight up before launching a titanic icicle up and impaled the assailant "He's near unbeatable nowadays. Five years ago we beat a god tasked with eating the world when it was time to end, and we've only gotten stronger since then." The giant's corpse fell to the ground with a boom as Jaune calmly walked back to the party, having never even broken a sweat.

**AN: Yeah, in this, Jaune and Sylgja completed the main story and DLC years ago and continued to train and grow afterwards so they're both powerhouses. Jaune is a warrior/mage who focuses on being the straight up tank and fighter. Sylgja is the rogue/mage who is hyper dangerous when unseen and given her stealth levels she's pretty damn hard to spot. **

**AN: the guest list is as follows:**

**Balgruff, Nocturnal, and Kids (Frothar, Dagny, and Nelkir)**

**Cicero (Former assassin of the now destroyed Dark Brotherhood, now bodyguard to the king)**

**Babette (Former assassin of the now destroyed Dark Brotherhood, now bodyguard to the king)**

**Veezara (Former assassin of the now destroyed Dark Brotherhood, now bodyguard to the king)**

**Nazir (Former assassin of the now destroyed Dark Brotherhood, now bodyguard to the king)**

**Inigo (the best mod character ever, period, fight me!)**

**Miraak **

**Serana**

**Ingun Black Briar**

**Hadvar**

**Ralof**

**General Tulius **

**College of Winterhold teacher and student body (Brelyna Maryon, Onmund, J'Zargo, Tolfdir)**

**Thieve's guild members (Brynyolf, Delvin, Glover, Vex, Sapphire, Karliah)**

**Companions (Aela, Farkas, Vilkas)**

**Lydia (housecarl of Whiterun)**

**Jordis the Sword-Maiden (housecarl of Solitude)**

**Calder (housecarl of Windhelm)**

**Argis the Bulwark (housecarl of Makrarth)**

**Iona (Housecarl of Riften)**

**Rayya (Housecarl of Falkreath)**

**Gregor (Housecarl of Dawnstar)**

**Valdimar (Housecarl of Morthal)**

**Brunwulf Free-Winter (Jarl of Windhelm)**

**Kraldar (Jarl of Winterhold)**

**Idgrod the younger (daughter of Jarl of Morthal and next in line)**

**Falk Firebeard (Jarl of Solitude)**

**Hircine**

**Sanguine**

**Miridia**

**Azura**

**Sheogorath**

**Mehrunes Dagon**

**Parthunax**

**Odahving**

**Durnevir**

**Knight-Paladin Gelebor (Last of the snow elves)**

**Lleril Morvayn (first councilor of Raven Rock)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: To those confused as to why/how Mehrunes Dagon was at the party without everything and everyone being on fire, that's because he's the Daedra of Change. Change can be good or bad, peaceful or turbulent, slow or instant. He embodies all of that, so I don't see him as evil, more chaotic neutral.**

**AN2: I'm wondering if, after this story is completed, if my readers would like to have another story that's about Jaune and his wife's adventures in Skyrim during the plot of the games. This fic is about the Remnant people finding Jaune after what's only been a couple years for them and seeing how drastically he's changed, seeing his power with little context as to what transpired. Would you all prefer it that way and only have comments here and there about the past to fill in blanks or a full-on prequel once this is completed?**

Forged in Dragon's Fire

Chapter 4

-Ruby-

Groaning, Ruby sat up from the bed she was in, Jaune and Sylgja having shown their group to a guest house in their compound, even if most of the party goers suggested someone as uncultured, rude, and boorish as Weiss should sleep in the stables till she learned manners. Weiss had been less than amused but thanks to Professor Goodwitch literally holding the albino girls' mouth shut with her semblance things weren't made worse. Hearing a loud thud from outside, Ruby remembered _why_ she had just woken up and rushed over to the window to see Jaune and his wife training with some of their friends, most everyone having stayed the night in one of the various buildings.

Sylgja was as graceful as a dancer, dual wielding her axes as she moved and dodged around the groups from Riften who were wearing black leather armor and the four people that she had been told used to be assassins but were now bodyguards for the King. Even though she was fighting ten different people they weren't managing to land a hit on her as she oved, axes a blur as she dodged, ducked, and parried, lashing out as she took them down one by one.

Jaune was a tank, no other word for it. She saw her friend fighting the warriors from the companions, the mages that came from the college, and several other fighters and while he was being hit constantly her old friend just kept shrugging it off, his aura never shattering. In one hand she saw her friend had a large shield while the other was one handing a greatsword of all things. The shield and his armor seemed to be made out of some sort of bone while the sword looked like it was hewn from ice itself.

"So cooooool!" Ruby squeed starry eyed as she watched her old and new friend train.

"Did my baby sis make a pun?!" an excited Yang glomped her from behind, the rest of her team having apparently been woken up by the training just as she was.

"Yaaaaaang." Ruby groaned as she worked to get her sister off of her.

"And you should be careful watching Wonder Boy train," Yang grinned, having thankfully gotten the hint that Jaune really didn't like the nickname 'vomit boy' and given that he could apparently bitch slap them into the stratosphere given what happened to the giant it was best not to push his buttons too much "wouldn't want you getting penis envy over his icicle…_again_."

"Xiao-Long!" Weiss all but screamed in indignant outrage, "That is grossly inappropriate!"

"Your point?" Yang chuckled while Ruby shook her head and turned towards Blake, "And what were you arguing with that a…Argonian?" she paused, trying to remember the term, "The lizard man, what were you arguing about with him last night?"

"…His people as well as the Khajiit and the elves are treated in Skyrim much like the Faunus are in Remnant." Blake crossed her arms and looked away, a sure sign that she was either uncomfortable, had a lot on her mind, didn't want to talk, or a combination there of "I asked him why he was so willing to just accept it, why none of those there seemed bothered by it, nor the Khajiit caravans we came across."

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Yang looked over from where she was fending off an angry heiress, "So what mean green say?"

"That the best revenge was living well." Blake shook her head, "That he didn't care what the rest of the world thought as he had his friends, he had a good position, and he was making a good living. He said he and his friends intended to change the world by example and even if that doesn't work, why should he bother getting angry at people not liking him when he doesn't even know them? Many of the local Jarls are improving things somewhat in the worse holds but to those like Veezara they care more about just living their best life than raging against the world for not being fair."

"That and most of my kind think the Nords are just 'slow' for wanting to live in a place this cold." A new voice spoke up from the door as the group all jumped startled, finally seeing the blue Khajiit Inigo standing there, "Breakfast will be soon if you are going to join us." Without even another passing glance, Inigo went down the hall to wake up everyone else. At the notion of Food, Yang promptly dropped Weiss to the ground and hurried out of the building and towards the tables that were still set up. Getting to the tables as well, Ruby found Pyrrah, Ren, and Nora playing with Jaune's kids, the trio of children having happily taken to their namesakes much to the join of the remnants of JNPR.

"Morning guys." Ruby yawned as she sat down beside Pyrrah, "Sleep well?"

"Yep!" Nora smiled happily while tiny Nora cheered, "Jaune-Jaune's house is awesome!"

"Indeed." Ren smiled, genuinely happy in a way Ruby hadn't seen him be in public for quite some time "He and Sylgja even agreed to team me some magic later to see if I can do it."

"I'm working with a buddy of theirs, Mister Sheogorath." Nora grinned and struck a pose, "I'm going to be one of the champions of the god of madness!"

"…We're doomed." Ruby sighed, "Pass the butter please?" the buttery roll was only made more satisfying by Nora pouting at the lack of reaction. Looking about, Ruby saw Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch exiting the house and joining them while Uncle Qrow came out of another building along with the woman he had been talking too last night, their current state indicating things about her uncle she could do without details on.

"Alright," hearing Jaune's voice, she turned to see he and Sylgja had finished training and were now sitting down with the rest of the remnant group at the table, "everyone will be trickling away throughout the day to go home. When do you want to talk about whatever it is you came her for?"

"You're needed back in Remnant." Ozpin said instantly, the man gazing seriously over his glasses.

"You already said that, I would prefer some details." Jaune snorted, not in the least bit phased by the Headmaster's intense gaze.

"The Grim Dragons." Pyrrah shuddered as she remembered fighting the beasts and their hordes, "They create Grim just by existing, the monsters forming from liquid that drips off these things like sweat. And even when we've killed the dragons, they just reform themselves and we can't figure out how to stop them."

"I'm surprised I didn't hear about anything like that before I left." Jaune gave them all a surprised blink as he began eating, "I figured something like that wouldn't just appear overnight."

"They were sealed away long ago." Ozpin shook his head, "But Vale was attacked, Beacon fell, and we all barely got away with our lives as we sought out a way to destroy these monstrosities for good."

"Who attacked Beacon and why come to find me?" Jaune raised an eyebrow "How did you even know where I was?"

"The relic of Knowledge!" Nora grinned happily, "It makes a pretty naked blue lady who can answer any question you want!"

"Sadly, there are only three questions available per century." Ren added on, likely sharing more than Ozpin wished given his brief look of annoyance.

"Bring out this relic." Jaune ordered seriously, eyes showing he had an idea of some sort.

"I don't believe that to be-" Ozpin began only for Jaune to cut him off with a hard look.

"You've come to me for my help. You expect me and my wife to go back with you. By the Nine either you take this seriously or I will simply take those I care about from Remnant and keep them here while you fix your own damn mess."

"The questions are used up anyway." Ozpin grumbled, pulling out the lantern as Jinn emerged, just as nude as Ruby remembered althought she was impressed Jaune managed to keep from looking bellow the entities eyes.

"I have three questions for you Jinn." Jaune spoke up, "First, I want to know why my wife and or I are needed to deal with these Grimm Dragons. Second, I want to know what all Ozpin is hiding from me about this situation. Third, I want to know how to fully take down the Aldmeri Dominion."

"I told you, her questions are already-" Ozpin began before Jinn nodded to Jaune.

"Time moves differently between the worlds, your questions may be answered." She nodded as Ozpin gaped at this development, "To begin with, the Grimm Dragons are not natural Grimm. They were created by Salem through her experiments, taking human and Faunus and combining them with the essence of Grimm to form these regenerative behemoths that are the only Grimm to exist with a soul."

"Salem?" Ruby muttered to herself, wondering if that was who was helping Cinder with her plots. Uncle Qrow and the professors had hinted there was someone like that, but the Headmaster had been insistently silent on any details, she still didn't even fully understand what the relic itself was, just what it did.

"Be silent Jinn!" Ozpin snapped, trying to command the entity not to answer the next question.

"As for what he is hiding? Well that is indeed a story." Jinn seemed quite pleased with herself as her eyes glowed before everything around Ruby went white. Then she saw it all, the history of Ozpin, of this 'Salem' woman, of magic, and gods, and relics. She saw it all and couldn't find anyone who was right. The gods were callous and cruel and murderous. Salem went too far in wanting revenge against the gods. And Ozpin showed even back then he didn't care what others thought or for talking, him trying to just walk out on Salem in the night with their children likely being a major factor in how she treated the world today. The Kingdoms were formed thanks to Ozpin's past lives, the academies were formed by him. The relics, the things Salem wanted, likely to remove her own curse, were held in the hearts of the most populated places on Remnant which just made the civilians targets or obstacles.

Eventually, the white void receded as Ruby found herself back at Jaune's table, Jaune and Sylgja shaking themselves a moment later, likely getting the answer to the third question they had asked. Hearing a loud and painful impact, Ruby turned to see Uncle Qrow, eyes blazing with rage, having punched Ozpin hard enough to ragdoll the man and send him flying.

"Pathetic." Jaune scowled down at Ozpin who looked to be struggling to process Qrow having punched him. After a moment to quietly speak with his wife, Jaune turned back towards Uncle Qrow and Professor Goodwitch "We'll come back and help deal with this issue."

"Why?" Ruby heard the question be asked and after a moment realized she was the one to voice it, "Why even bother? After…after all _that_?!" she pointed at Ozpin.

"A few reasons Rubes." Jaune snorted as he went back to eating his breakfast, "The first is that I still have people I care about there. My Sister, her wife, and their little boy for one. Second, is that there are millions of innocents in Remnant who don't deserve to die because this bastard is an imbecile. And third," Jaune laughed as his wife threw an arm around his shoulders, "We're adventurers! Fights and battles are in our blood and it's been awhile since we did anything big like this! It'll be a nice little warmup before we return home to destroy the Aldmeri Dominion to keep them from fucking up Tamriel any more than they already have."

"So, you'll help us kill the dragons?" Professor Goodwitch asked again, seemingly having a hard time believing it.

"We'll kill them, might even kill Salem, the gods, and this piece of shit if he doesn't get his act together." Sylgja ate an apple calmly, as if she hadn't just made an incredibly bold statement.

"But…Salem can't be killed." Blake frowned, the raven haired faunus' ears having drooped ever since the vision ended.

"Not with that attitude she can't." Jaune grinned.

"Trust my husband, we have our ways." Sylgja added, both of them showing not an ounce of doubt. Seeing that, Ruby started to feel her own confidence return. They had her friend back, they had a plan, and now they knew more than they ever had before and would be returning to Remnant. What she didn't know, was that some things from Skyrim had already slipped through to her home, and more changes than she expected would soon come to pass.


End file.
